


Taka’s Sick Day

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, sick days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Taka is sick so Mondo is in charge.





	Taka’s Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can comment if you want to... and I just hope you like it.

The alarm clock blares as Mondo rolls over and smashes it off with a fist. He lets out a groan before opening his eyes to greet the white ceiling. An apron-wearing Taka will march inside any moment now with the smell of Tamago kake gohan following him, along with harsh sunlight. Taka will announce that breakfast is ready and that he has already prepared the schedule for today while he was in the shower or something. Mondo lets out another groan. He clenches his eyes shut and starts to roll over to Taka’s spot in an attempt to further himself from a lecture about needing to get up when the alarm goes off so he can develop a proper sleep schedule. Blah blah blah… he ain’t doing it. He stops dead in his tracks and opens his eyes when he feels something…. no someone, hot as hell and shaking. 

 

He sees Taka’s forehead creased in sweat as he tosses and turns in his place, still asleep. Instinctively, he lays a hand on his forehead and notices that it’s burning up. “ Holy fuck… hey Taka! Sit the fuck up for a moment will ya? I gotta take your temperature!” He snaps his fingers in front of Taka’s face, causing Taka’s red eyes to flash open. He looks bewildered and slowly follows his lover’s orders. Mondo stumbles out of bed and starts to dig around in the handmade medical drawer that Taka spent an entire evening organizing. Bandages, gauzes, creams, and wipes, all in their own little section. Mondo continues to ruffle through the tools which hold all sorts of miscellaneous medical related items like a stethoscope, gloves, a thermometer, a blood pressure machine….there it is!

 

“ W-what do you need a thermometer for? Are you s-sick?” Taka’s voice is hoarse and raw. Mondo cringes inwardly, wondering if it hurts for him to speak.

 

“ It’s for you dumbass! You do know that you slept through my alarm and your little internal clock.” He pulls out the thermometer and turns out to see Taka’s wide eyes and sharp breath intake.

 

“ T-that’s impossible!” Taka starts to cough violently before trying to stand up. “I-I….y-you must be mistaken…. d-did you set up your alarm too early like last time?” Mondo stops him and sits him back down. 

 

“ Woah woah… you’re sick off your ass and you need rest.” He pops the thermometer in Taka’s mouth as he opens it to protest. He lets out a small grunt before waiting for it to beep. He slides it out and whistles low. “ Holy fuck that’s one hell of a temperature. Well I think you should call this day quits and just rest.”

 

“ B-but the house…. and b-breakfast.” Taka says as he weakly fights against Mondo as he lays him down. 

 

“ Don’t worry. Let me just get a rag on you, get some medicine, some tea, and breakfast. Then you better lay down or else I’ll beat your ass!” He smirks at him as he walks off into the neat kitchen. He grabs a few fever breaking pills and lays them on the counter before moving to the tea pot. This is easy right? All you gotta do is boil some water…. add a tea packet then it’s done. He starts to rifle through the cabinets until he finally hits a small box labeled ‘tea ingredients.’ He pops it open, only to discover Taka likes to make tea the old fashion way. His eyes widen as he looks at the tea leaves. 

 

“Come on Mondo. You’re a man! Are you really going to let some prissy leaves get to you?” With a sudden renewed sense of determination, he starts to make tea the old fashion way.

 

**/(*o*)\**

 

Mondo walks inside with a tray filled with tea and breakfast from the restaurant down the street. The kitchen looks like a bomb exploded after he accidentally caused the eggs he cracked to hit the ceiling; he also let the dark tea stain the pristine white stove; and to top it all off, he forgot about the pots and pans hanging delicately above the sink and his pompadour knocked them all down. Luckily, Taka passed out again so he left, got breakfast for the two of them, returned, and turned off the clock so he won’t see the passage of time before delivering him breakfast in be, shutting the door in the bedroom first.

 

“ Hey Taka babe…. I got breakfast ready and your pills.” He carefully sits the tray on the table before unloading the lukewarm tea and white pills on it. He gently helps Taka sit up and hands him his pills so he can sip them.

 

“ I’m feeling much better already!” Taka says in between coughs strong enough to dislodge a lung. “ I need to do something! Like cleaning or gardening or-“ Mondo places a hand over his mouth.

 

“Shut up. All you’re doing today is sleeping, and if you’re not better by tomorrow I’m going to take you to the hospital on my bike.” That is the fastest mode of transportation in the house. The neighborhood council appealing car, Taka insisted they needed for things that he could do in his bike like get groceries, take them to and from work, and drive some of the disenfranchised neighborhood to school, wouldn’t cut at all.

 

“Okay…” Taka mumbles as he finishes the last of the white pills. “ I do need to be in tip top shape before I can be the best moral compass I can be.” Mondo smiles and ruffles his black hair before handing him the rest of the food. 

 

“ Well I’m going to clean this place so fucking good you’d think you’d never been here before!” He gives Taka a thumbs up before walking out.

 

“ Wait!” Mondo stops dead in his tracks and turns around. “ You also have to make sure the garden is weeded, you also need to see if anyone needs to be taken anywhere or needs any help, and you gotta make sure you make the daily call to all of our classmate!” Taka’s voice fizzles out at the last part of the list. 

 

“ Babe I got ya! This will be the best thing ever!” He closes the door tightly before looking at the destroyed kitchen. He can do this… easy. 

 

**¥{^ <>^}¥**

 

Maybe he didn’t have cleaning the house. Maybe there was bleach where bleach shouldn’t be. Maybe there’s stuff not put up in their right spots. Maybe he’s skipped gardening because he’s not fucking sure what’s a weed and what’s a bud. He was able to call everyone and say how’s it fucking going. So now all he has to do is help out the neighborhood.

 

He walks down the street in the well-manicured neighborhood; of course, his boyfriend had played a huge fucking role in helping it become this. He was probably at work or something when Taka does half the stuff he does to make this place all around better. It’s like his favorite hobby or somethin’ like that. Mondo eventually approaches a young woman struggling to unload her groceries out of the car, and decides to seize the opportunity. 

 

“ HELLO! NEED HELP OR SOMETHIN’?!!” The woman turns and sees him, her eyes wide and face waxy. 

 

“ AAAAAAHHHHHHHH” She screeches out before dropping the bags she has and running inside. 

 

“ WAIT LADY I'M TRYING TO HELP!!” He runs up and starts to bang on the door, trying desperately to get her attention. “ I AIN'T GONNA KILL YA OR SOMETHIN I'M JUST GONNA HELP YOU OUT GODDAMN IT!!” He opens his mouth again but a shaky hand stops him. He turns around and sees Taka dressed in some short outfit that Mondo wears. The woman on the other side of the door walks out and looks at Taka. 

 

“ Taka darling are you okay?” She feels his head and tsks. “ You need to be at home resting!”

 

“I’m fine ma’m I was just trying to see what my boyfriend was doing. He’s been helping out the best he can today, and I highly appreciate that!” Mondo scratches the back of his neck and blushes.

 

“ Oooh! Is this the cute little carpenter I’ve heard so much about! Do you do requests? Because I’ve been wanting this chair for my living room for quite some time.” Mondo nods dumbly as Taka leans in and kisses him before whispering in his ear:

 

“ We’re going to go over the basics of all this once I’m better.”


End file.
